loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
In Ear Monitor
In Ear Monitors, or IEMs for short, are something artists use during performances in order to help them hear their singing on stage, so that they sing at the correct volume level and on beat. To show our appreciation for the members of LOONA, Orbits held projects to raise money and give each of the members a custom pair. Each of the IEMs were designed by the members themselves and made by SOUNDCAT. Member IEMs HeeJin Gifted by Bakery in Wonderland (fansite) HeeJin IEM 1.png|HeeJin's IEM #1 HeeJin IEM 2.png|HeeJin's IEM #2 HeeJin IEM 3.png|HeeJin's IEM #3 HeeJin IEM 4.png|HeeJin's IEM #4 HeeJin IEM 5.png|HeeJin's IEM #5 HyunJin Gifted by 김지니닷컴 (kimjini dot com) fansite HyunJin IEM 1.png|HyunJin's IEM #1 HyunJin IEM 2.png|HyunJin's IEM #2 HyunJin IEM 3.png|HyunJin's IEM #3 HyunJin IEM 4.png|HyunJin's IEM #4 HaSeul Fundraiser (completed) organized by @jielenie HaSeul IEM 1.png|HaSeul's IEM #1 HaSeul IEM 2.png|HaSeul's IEM #2 HaSeul IEM 3.png|HaSeul's IEM #3 HaSeul IEM 4.png|HaSeul's IEM #4 HaSeul IEM 5.png|HaSeul's IEM #5 HaSeul IEM 6.png|HaSeul's IEM #6 YeoJin Fundraiser (completed) YeoJin IEM 1.png|YeoJin's IEM #1 YeoJin IEM 2.png|YeoJin's IEM #2 YeoJin IEM 3.png|YeoJin's IEM #3 YeoJin IEM 4.png|YeoJin's IEM #4 YeoJin IEM 5.png|YeoJin's IEM #5 YeoJin IEM 6.png|YeoJin's IEM #6 YeoJin IEM 7.png|YeoJin's IEM #7 YeoJin IEM Thanks To.png|Contributors ViVi Fundraiser (completed) ViVi IEM 1.png|ViVi's IEM #1 ViVi IEM 2.png|ViVi's IEM #2 ViVi IEM 3.png|ViVi's IEM #3 ViVi IEM 4.png|ViVi's IEM #4 ViVi IEM 5.png|ViVi's IEM #5 ViVi IEM 6.png|ViVi's IEM #6 Kim Lip Gifted by kiss my lips. (fansite) Kim Lip IEM 1.png|Kim Lip's IEM #1 Kim Lip IEM 2.png|Kim Lip's IEM #2 Kim Lip IEM 3.png|Kim Lip's IEM #3 Kim Lip IEM 4.png|Kim Lip's IEM #4 Kim Lip IEM 5.png|Kim Lip's IEM #5 JinSoul Fundraiser (completed) This project was completed for JinSoul's birthday. JinSoul IEM 1.png|JinSoul's IEM #1 JinSoul IEM 2.png|JinSoul's IEM #2 JinSoul IEM 3.png|JinSoul's IEM #3 JinSoul IEM 4.png|JinSoul's IEM #4 JinSoul IEM 5.png|JinSoul's IEM #5 JinSoul IEM 6.png|JinSoul's IEM #6 Choerry Fundraiser (completed) by 최리주빌레 (Choerry Jubiles) Choerry IEM 1.png|Choerry's IEM #1 Choerry IEM 2.png|Choerry's IEM #2 Choerry IEM 3.png|Choerry's IEM #3 Choerry IEM 4.png|Choerry's IEM #4 Choerry IEM 5.png|Choerry's IEM #5 Choerry IEM 6.png|Choerry's IEM #6 Yves Fundraiser (completed) Yves IEM 1.png|Yves' IEM #1 Yves IEM 2.png|Yves' IEM #2 Yves IEM 3.png|Yves' IEM #3 Yves IEM 4.png|Yves' IEM #4 Yves IEM 5.png|Yves' IEM #5 Yves IEM 6.png|Yves' IEM #6 Chuu Gifted by Chuupa Chuups! and Coralize (fansites) Chuu IEM 1.png|Chuu's IEM #1 Chuu IEM 2.png|Chuu's IEM #2 Chuu IEM 3.png|Chuu's IEM #3 Chuu IEM 4.png|Chuu's IEM #4 Chuu IEM 5.png|Chuu's IEM #5 Chuu IEM 6.png|Chuu's IEM #6 Chuu IEM 7.png|Chuu's IEM #7 Chuu IEM 8.png|Chuu's IEM #8 Go Won Gifted by lomography (fansite) Go Won IEM 1.png|Go Won's IEM #1 Go Won IEM 2.png|Go Won's IEM #2 Go Won IEM 3.png|Go Won's IEM #3 Go Won IEM 4.png|Go Won's IEM #4 Go Won IEM 5.png|Go Won's IEM #5 Go Won IEM 6.png|Go Won's IEM #6 Go Won IEM 7.png|Go Won's IEM #7 Go Won IEM 8.png|Go Won's IEM #8 Go Won IEM 9.png|Go Won's IEM #9 Go Won IEM 10.png|Go Won's IEM #10 Go Won IEM 11.png|Go Won's IEM #11 Go Won IEM 12.png|Go Won's IEM #12 Olivia Hye Fundraiser (completed) Olivia Hye IEM 1.png|Olivia Hye's IEM #1 Olivia Hye IEM 2.png|Olivia Hye's IEM #2 Olivia Hye IEM 3.png|Olivia Hye's IEM #3 Olivia Hye IEM 4.png|Olivia Hye's IEM #4 Olivia Hye IEM 5.png|Olivia Hye's IEM #5 Olivia Hye IEM 6.png|Olivia Hye's IEM #6 Category:LOONA Category:Orbit